mysterious little thing
by whythewhenthewho
Summary: a fairly simple mission?wrong.A child from the future is nothing simple especially to two master assassins,as she may become the most important thing in their lives one day...


{thanks guys for reading,please review and tell me what you think.} chapter 1: Natasha Romaoff,formerly Natalia Romanova hated surveillance .She hated pretending to be a falsely cheery air-headed housewife,a workaholic business woman or whatever she was told to be,its not that she wasn't good at putting on that cheery smile that made men fall to their knees,no she was a expert in that field.A master of disguise and false just despised the sort of people she had to monitor,fat-cats at the top of their games in drug rings,or illegal sort of people who crawl their way to the top with backstreet deals and crudely manipulating vulnerable people. The sort of men who would gut you mercilessly just to jump up a ring in their inner had once worked for people like them,much higher up and powerful of course,but That was until Clint Barton chose to hand her life back to Barton,they had had a shaky start at first but neither could ignore how obviously they were suited for was calm collected,strong while she was fast agile,and had a temper as fiery as her hair,they were two sides of the same this is how she found herself flattened against the bottom of a moving train squished againsther partner somewhere in Austria. "Warm Tasha?" Clint grinned cheekily,when the wheels spat flecks of snow into their faces,she just scowled at him menacingly shaking the water off her face and grittedher teeth. "if i wasn't clinging to the bottom of a train i would of thrown you onto the tracks,Barton" she growled,scowling further as his grin widened,he loosened his grip on the steel pole they were wedged under,to lean his head on his bent hand. "awww your just saying that" he said cheekily swatting at the air in a fake swoon,they laid their in relative silence while Natasha quietly fumed until the train started to slow both nodded to each other,tucked in their heads and rolled landing gracefully near the station before walking up the tracks,and ducking round the side of the building with ease only old partners can pull off. As soon as they reached the crowds they seemingly melted into the masses,both being masters at seeming and Clint seemed like any tourist couple heading out to the mountains to eventually broke away from the crowds and briskly started walking down the platforms till they neared their intended target.a train carrying something on the lines of a time machine,or so the self proclaimed 'great gregor' claimed.A scientist Natasha had briefly heard mentioned during her time with the red room,a old military weapons designer lead astray by money and resources shady organizations used to tempt his brilliant mission was quite rare to the two as they were usually sent to destroy not objective was to tag the train,machine-if it existed-and the professor and that was it. "Three guards on the platform,one at the door" Clint whispered,all trace of humor replaced with cold professionalism,that was one of the things that caught her off guard about him,his cheeky person could disappear so quick she wondered if it was scanned the locations of the guards trusting Clint's count,he was called hawkeye for a reason. "ill take the two nearest and you can take the one near the train and the one in the doorway" Natasha whispered,standing forward as Clint nodded and they both launched into attack. Natasha ran forwards aiming one of the knives she had pulled out of her she at the nearest guards jugular smiling in sick satisfaction as he quietly yelped and then collapsed to the connected eyes with Clint and he took his Que and ran forwards to attack the door guard,the large man had just realized what was going on and scrambled for his gun pointing it at Clint as he ran towards him,before he could think to shoot Clint had reached him smacking his gun back into his pivoted round guards gun grasped in his hands just as the outer guard barreled into him he shot off twice causing the man to immediately slump dead and he had to jump to the side as the bulky figure almost collapsed onto looked up to see Natasha retrieve one of her knifes out of a rather bloody platform wall she smirked at him when she caughthim looking and twirled her body knife menacingly in her sighed internally and rolled his eyes peering into the doorway to see a straight hall sectioned off by two glass doors on either side,the locks had a card slot so he rummaged around the guards pocket before sliding out a plastic card with a name and didn't look,he didn't want to know the mans name,he had to remember that all he needed to know were that these guards were trying to hurt innocent people but sometimes he just got so sick of it all. "Clint?" he was shook out of his thoughts by Natasha unusual use of his first name,he looked up from the card to see Natasha staring down at him to most she probably just looked blank but he could see her worrying. "I'm fine"he sighed standing up gracefully,and they both walked into the scanned the card and they both jogged down the hall,it was strangely quiet until they spotted a body dressed in a lab coat twisted on the floor,clearly with a broken neck, and the hairs on the back of Natasha's neck stood on both sped up when a cry echoed down the hall they ran forwards to see a glass door,through it they could see a young girl thrashing and kicking as three scientists tried to wrestle her onto a metal was head to toe covered in blood and left hand prints on the white coats of the 's temper flared and he shot at the door breaking it into millions of pieces Natasha ran forward just as one of the scientists jabbed the girl with a needle sending her crashing to the floor smacking her head on the counter top as she fell to the quickly killed the nearest,while Natasha flipped the man who sedated her onto his back and stood on his windpipe she crouched forwards picking up the girl as the last scientist reached towards her,Clint stepped in and shot the final pulled the child to her chest smearing the blood on her front. "we need to leave"She said falsely calm walking towards the shattered door and stepping through,making sure not so scratch the child on the shards of glass that clung to the nodded his agreement jogging after her as they ran down the hallway back to the doors he stepped forwards when they reached the doors and swiped the card leaving it in the slot as the doors slid open and the three walked off the could see lights flashing inside as the rest of the train caught on to their presence and sent reinforcements to kill just happened?. 


End file.
